Eterno
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Não era perfeito, tampouco correto. Mas era eterno. Presente para YKT.
1. Prólogo – Perfeito

**Prólogo – Perfeito. **

Ele não era perfeito. Ele não era correto. Ele era simplesmente o contrário de todas aquelas coisas que os adultos ensinavam que eram, ou achavam que eram, "boas".

Mas ele não ligava.

Ele sabia que não era perfeito, sabia que não era correto. Não precisava de pessoas falando isso para ele, por mais que as pessoas falassem. Pessoas metidas, pessoas que nunca souberam ao fundo quem ele realmente era.

Pessoas que nunca souberam quem realmente era Mihael Keehl, pessoas que só sabiam quem era Mello. E essa pessoas que se achavam perfeitas, pouco sabiam sobre Mello.

**&&&**

**N/A: **Não me perguntem a loucura dessa fic. YKT, espero que goste do seu presente. Hiei-and-shino, obrigada por betar. Fãs do Mello, espero que gostem. Só!


	2. Era uma vez

**Capítulo I – Era uma vez. **

Mihael teve uma infância difícil. Seu pai era um bêbado, desempregado. Sua mãe, prostituta. Ao final do dia, Mihael Keehl não conseguia contar os hematomas em seu corpo.

Um dia, saiu de casa, correndo, querendo fugir de tudo aquilo. Era um pensamento covarde, mas ele só tinha quatro anos. Entrou no primeiro local que encontrou.

Era uma biblioteca.

Mihael não sabia ler, mas aquelas imensas prateleiras cheias de livros o encantavam. Ele adentrou o local, meio cauteloso. Foi até uma das prateleiras e pegou um livro.

Aquelas letras não significavam nada para ele. Mas aquela poderia ser uma história.

"_Era uma vez um garoto chamado Mihael..."_

**&&&**

**N/A: **Viciei nessa fanfic. Acabo de terminar o capítulo X, para vocês terem uma idéia. Tudo bem que os capítulos são curtos MESMO. Nunca escrevi uma fic de capítulos tão curtos. Mas, e daí, não é? xD

YKT, eu realmente espero que você esteja gostando dessa fic, porque eu estou adorando-a xD e normalmente, eu detesto o que eu escrevo. Sei lá, eu hein.

**&&&Reviews&&&**

**Hiei-and-shino: **É um prazer te ter como beta! Ainda bem que você está gostando/olhos brilhando/

**YKT: **Você sabe que eu também tenho uma quedinha pelo Caps Lock, né? D OMG, VOCÊ ESTÁ GOSTANDO! QUE EMOÇÃO/chora/ espero que você goste desse também!

**&&&**

Reviews, hein? u.u senão eu deprimo T-T


	3. Sorriso

**Capítulo II – Sorriso. **

Ele passou o resto daquele dia lá, na biblioteca. Folheava as páginas do livro, murmurando uma história sobre um garoto chamado Mihael. Sobre uma mãe carinhosa. Sobre um pai responsável.

- Garotinho. – ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Era doce, calma, controlada. Naquele momento, Mihael desejou que aquela voz fosse a de sua mãe. Ele se virou. – Eu sou uma das funcionárias da biblioteca, nós já vamos fechar... – Ela olhou para o lado e Mihael seguiu seu olhar. Parou num homem que olhava irritado para eles.

- Esse é meu chefe. – Disse a mulher – Ele pode parecer malvado, e ele é. – Deu uma risada – Mas, para você se animar em voltar aqui... Tome. – Tirou um chocolate do bolso e entregou para a criança.

Naquele dia, depois de chegar em casa e apanhar por ter passado o dia fora, ao entrar no quarto e dar a primeira mordida no chocolate, Mihael sorriu.

**&&&**

**N/A: **Oooh T-T Mihael sorrindo /baba/ porque o Mihael dava sorrisos decentes, diferente do Mello u.u Vejamos... Eu não escrevi mais nada depois do X, mas vou escrever agora /sorriso/

AH! Quando eu acabar essa fic, fãs do Matt...

**Aguardem-me.**

/risada maníaca ao fundo/

**&&&Reviews&&&**

**YKT: **Você está gostando!/chora/ isso me deixa emocionada, sério, porque eu escrevo essa fic do fundo do meu coração xD é uma das únicas fics que eu posso olhar e dizer: "MEOOO DEOOOS, FUI EU QUEM ESCREVEU ISSO?!?!" xD. Eu realmente amo o fato de você estar gostando.

**Hiei-and-shino: **Você gosta º¬º isso empolga... Já tá no cap. 9? Woow.

**Ms. Cookies: **E aquele cabelo. Não se esqueça do cabelo. xD


	4. Anjinho

**Capítulo III – Anjinho. **

- Você sabia que "Mihael" é nome de anjo? – A funcionária disse. Mihael balançou a cabeça. Já havia uma semana desde que haviam se conhecido e, no momento, brincavam em um parque perto da biblioteca, nos balanços.

O pequeno Mihael ainda não sabia o que era "ironia", mas, se soubesse, riria. Porém, se ele soubesse o que é ironia e risse, ele não seria mais "Mihael". Ele seria "Mello".

- Mihael é um bom anjo. Assim como você. – Ela sorriu a bagunçou os cabelos dele com a mão – Meu _anjinho_.

**&&&**

**N/A: **Não, a bibliotecária não é pedófila xD vejamos... Eu gosto desse capítulo. E já notei que, apesar de caps. curtos, a fic é longa. Vai até a morte do Mello /chora/

Enfim... espero que tenha gostado desse também, YKT!

**&&&Reviews&&&**

**YKT: **Quem diz que bibliotecárias são estúpidas? o.õ então... we, você está gostando! Isso me emociona. /chora/


	5. Flashes

**Capítulo IV – Flashes. **

A única coisa que Mello se lembraria daquela noite seriam gritos, tiros, sirenes e um sorriso falso.

Os gritos de seus pais, os tiros da arma de seu pai, as sirenes da ambulância e da polícia e o sorriso falso da assistente social. Tudo em flashes.

**&&&**

**N/A: **Cara. O cap. só teve DOIS parágrafos. Acho que nunca escrevi algo tão curto. É estranho esse capítulo tão curto e não detalhado ser o meu preferido? Sei lá, eu simplesmente adoro esse cap. Mesmo eu não tendo descrito as emoções do Mello, ops, do Mihael, eu consigo senti-las a cada palavra. Talvez eu tenha problemas xD

**&&&Reviews&&&**

**YKT: **"É estranho pensar que não é estranho pensar"... ô.o. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Como eu já disse, ele é o meu preferido (até agora xD). Pessoas burras falam mal de bibliotecárias u.ú

**Hiei-and-shino: **Obrigada! E, sim, eu sei 8D

**Lady Murder: **Ahn. /medo/


	6. Anjos e chocolates

**Capítulo V – Anjos e chocolates. **

- Temos de mandá-lo para um orfanato. 

Mihael ouvia a conversa de seus _novos pais _– como a assistente social os chamou – por detrás da porta. Mihael não soube se deveria ficar feliz ou triste com a notícia. 

- Tem razão, querido. Pensei que, se adotássemos uma criança, nosso status subiria... Mas uma criança como Mihael não nos serve de nada. É só um estorvo! 

Definitivamente, ele ficava feliz. 

- Além do mais, às vezes, à noite, eu passo pelo quarto dele e o escuto sonhando. Ele fica falando com alguém sobre chocolates e anjos. 

Mihael sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Eles ficavam ouvindo-o sonhar com a funcionária da biblioteca? Agora, só sentia raiva daquela mulher, de sua conversa sobre anjos e de seus chocolates. Se ele era o seu "anjinho", por que ela não havia cuidado dele? 

**&&&**

**N/A: **MORRAM, PAIS ADOTIVOS DO MELLO, MORRAM! O.Ó

Er, depois desse pequeno desabafo, podemos voltar à programação normal da fic (ô.o). Então, o que vocês acharam? Caramba, eu vou só terminar minha Hyuugacest e vou escrever mais aqui. Eu PRECISO escrever mais nessa fic. Sério. 

YKT, espero que você esteja gostando tanto dessa fic quanto eu XD''

**&&&Reviews&&&**

**YKT: **Wee, você gostou º-º todo mundo lembra-se das coisas em flashes, eu acho ô.õ. Vejamos... Ignorantes. Ok. u.ú

**Hiei-and-shino: **Você também não tem problemas xD a Efêmero é perfeita demais (e problemática demais, mas, anyway xD). 

**Chibi Anne: **Não esquenta. Eu ODIAVA o Mello. Sério, achava-o insuportavelmente exagerado, ridículo e talz. Mas aprendi a amá-lo xD hoje, se alguém falar mal dele perto de mim, apanha! O.Ó eu já escrevi as partes em que ele conhece esse povinho xD'' espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também! 

**Lady Murder: **Obrigada n.n 


	7. Chocolates

Capítulo VI – Chocolate

**Capítulo VI – Chocolate. **

Mihael segurou com força o crucifixo que levava em seu pescoço. Lembrava-se que o havia pegado da mesinha que havia no quarto dos pais, antes da ambulância chegar.

- Você sabe que te amamos muito, Mihael, mas não podemos ficar com você... – Dizia sua "mãe".

Ah, como Mihael gostaria de conhecer a ironia naquela época...!

O garotinho de cinco anos poderia não conhecer, mas o senhor que segurava seu ombro conhecia.

- Sei que deve estar sendo difícil para vocês. – Ele disse. Mihael não notou, mas os "pais" notaram o tom irônico na voz do senhor. – Vamos, Mihael.

Deram as costas e foram andando, em direção ao carro. Mihael sentia-se feliz. Sentia que o sorriso que aquele homem o dirigia era realmente sincero.

- A viagem será meio longa, por isso, quer um chocolate?

**&**

**N/A: **Nem sei o que falar aqui. YKT, espero que goste. Fim. (o.o)

**&Reviews&**

**Nanase Kei: **Outra review sua. Eu me emociono assim. É, o Mello é simplesmente perfeito, não é mesmo?xD Eu também adoro esses trechos, wee.

**Raayy: **Obrigada! E aqui está mais um cap. xD não, não vai ter yaoi. Não dessa vez xD

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **Oh, obrigada! º-º

**YKT: **O Mello ainda vai sofrer mais, tadinho. Eu tenho uma tara para fazer os personagens sofrerem, hehe. Yeah, mais chocolate aqui!

**Lady Murder: **XD

**Chibi Anne: **Depois que você falou, eu fui ler as fics da nee-chan. Aí eu encontrei a Tat Tvam Asi... Realmente, tivemos uma idéia parecida n.n

**Hiei-and-shino: **MORTE AOS PAIS ADOTIVOS, YEAH! Ele sempre será o seme. Você nem me mandou a LightxNear, quero logo T-T 


	8. Mello nasce

Capítulo VII – Mello nasce

**Capítulo VII – Mello nasce. **

- Estamos chegando, Mihael. – Ele disse. Mihael sorriu, ainda comendo o chocolate. Sentia que podia confiar naquele homem.

- Lá, você terá amigos, outras crianças, como você...

-... Elas também aprenderam a ler sozinhas?

- Bem, algumas sim. – O homem sorriu. – Você verá, fará amigos.

Mihael sorriu, enquanto terminava de comer o chocolate.

- Ah, sim. Mas tem algo. Você não deve contar para ninguém que se chama Mihael Keehl...

- Por que não? – Ele pareceu confuso.

- Por que... Todos vocês estão brincando de detetives. E um bom detetive nunca revela seu nome, não é? – O homem deu uma piscadela. – Por isso, me chame de Watari.

- Certo... – Mihael murmurou. – Então, me chamarei como?

-... Mello.

E foi nesse momento que Mello nasceu.

**&**

**N/A: **Não será mais Mihael, agora será Mello. Muaha. Pronto o.o –sem imaginação para N/A–

**&Reviews&**

**YKT: **Haha XD mas você é um caso especial de inocência extrema... E não, eu não estou sendo eufemista e não quero te chamar de idiota. É só inocente mesmo n.n espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Chibi Anne: **Gênio...? Você está me comparando a Ms.Cookies? Ohh, pobre Biscoitosa-sama, por ser comparada a uma mente tão simples quanto a minha XD Espero que tenha gostado desse também... E, algum dia, eu passo nas suas fics! Juro XD

**Hiei-and-shino: **XD Sim, eu sei –morre– Adora? Wee º-º você também é a melhor beta e companheira de fics yaoi que alguém poderia ter o/

**Lady Murder: **Aqui está o Mello! A partir do próximo capítulo o Mello começa a agir...

**Raayy: **Não, sem yaoi dessa vez –chora– acontece que em DN mesmo não tem yaoi e eu quero fazer uma fic mais... bem, seguindo mais a linha da história. Estou me sentindo tão mal pelo fato de você querer yaoi e eu não estar colocando que vou te dar uma MelloxNear de presente XD Me aguarde!


	9. Confiança

Capítulo VIII – Confiança

**Capítulo VIII – Confiança. **

Mello ainda não era tão diferente de Mihael.

Mello ainda tinha resquícios de um anjo.

Mas, certos hábitos nunca mudam. Mello deu uma mordida no chocolate, olhando para o novo órfão que chegava. Esse órfão tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Aparentava ter seis anos, assim como ele.

Mello não disse nada para o garoto ruivo. Contudo, uma semana depois, quando alguns dos órfãos mais velhos ficaram contando histórias de terror para tentar aterrorizar o ruivo, Mello interferiu.

- Você sabe que nada disso é real. – O loiro disse.

- Eu sei. – O ruivo respondeu e, depois, sorriu – Só queria fingir que estava com medo para dar alguma diversão para aqueles garotos. Sou chamado de Matt e você?

- Mello.

Matt sorriu. Mello sentiu que podia confiar nele também.

**&**

**N/A: **Vou postar três capítulos de uma vez como desculpa. Vou passar a responder por reply. Se não verem mais N/A nessa fic, não se preocupem, é pelo fato de uma amiga minha estar postando. Por quê? Porque eu estou farta de ter tantas fics incompletas. Quero acabar logo essa, a Tudo e Nada, a Doces, a When it rains. Enfim. Surto psicótico, detalhes.

Ah, Isa, sabe como é. O de sempre: espero que você esteja gostando, já que é SUA fic.


	10. Segundo

Capítulo IX – Segundo

**Capítulo IX – Segundo. **

Mihael estava guardado em algum lugar obscuro e profundo dentro da mente de Mello. Mihael era só uma lembrança, um passado distante e borrado, _quebrado_. Dele, só sobraram à cruz no pescoço e o gosto por chocolate.

Mihael foi embora quando Near apareceu. Mihael era sempre o primeiro em tudo o que fazia, mas, quando aquele estranho garoto albino apareceu, Mihael sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

O gosto do segundo lugar.


	11. Amizade

Capítulo X – Amizade

**Capítulo X – Amizade. **

Mello conhecia a ironia. E o ódio, e a raiva, e a loucura. E tudo o mais que Mihael não conhecia.

Mello também sabia dar um belo soco, e Near descobriu isso da maneira mais dolorosa possível. Mas Near nada fez. Near simplesmente foi levado para a enfermaria e Mello levou bronca.

E então, quando ele chegava ao seu dormitório, achando que nada daquilo valia à pena, um par de olhos verdes e a fumaça de um cigarro dizia o contrário.

A amizade valia a pena.


	12. Amigo

Capítulo XI – Amigo

**Capítulo XI – Amigo.**

Matt era um amigo de verdade, Mello sabia disso. Era uma das poucas pessoas que podia confiar. Na mente do garoto de dez anos, ele sabia que já havia confiado em alguém, mas essa pessoa parecia distante, envolta por uma névoa. Ele só lembrava que ela havia lhe dado um chocolate.

- Brigaram muito com você? – O ruivo perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do gameboy. Mello deu ombros.

- O de sempre. – Respondeu, jogando-se na própria cama.

Matt suspirou e desligou o gameboy.

- E então, quando você vai aprender? – Matt perguntou, dando um sorrisinho.

- Se depender de mim?... Bem, nunca.

E eles riram.


	13. Ódio

Capítulo XII – Ódio

**Capítulo XII – Ódio. **

Mello conhecia um sentimento que Mihael não conhecia. Esse era o sentimento que diferenciava Mihael de Mello: o ódio.

Mihael não sabia o que era ódio e Mello sabia muito bem.

Ódio era o que ele sentia por Near. Ele sentia aquela raiva o consumindo sempre que punha os olhos naquele albino. Ele, que sempre se destacava, sem fazer nada. Near era sempre notado e não fazia nada para isso.

Mello sentia ódio cada vez que via uma nota de Near acima da sua.

Mihael ficava cada vez mais distante...


	14. Respeito

Capítulo XIII – Respeito

**Capítulo XIII – Respeito. **

Mello não respeitava as pessoas e se orgulhava por isso. Se orgulhava, pois sentia que ninguém merecia seu respeito.

Até falarem nele.

Naquele tal de "L".


	15. L

Capítulo XIV – L

**Capítulo XIV – L.**

L às vezes se comunicava com os órfãos, através de um laptop. Todos os órfãos ficavam ao redor, fazendo perguntas. Menos ele e Near. Cada um ficava em seu canto, observando L.

Um dia, um dos órfãos perguntou sobre o senso de justiça de L. A resposta não agradou a maioria dos órfãos. L disse que não fazia as coisas pela "justiça". Para ele, tudo era um jogo, só resolveria casos que o interessassem. Ainda completou, dizendo que ele próprio havia feito coisas que seriam punidas pela polícia.

Estranhamente, aquilo só fez com que Mello admirasse mais L. Só fez com que Mello o respeitasse mais.

Mello agora queria ser como L.


	16. Rir ou chorar?

Capítulo XV – Rir ou chorar

**Capítulo XV – Rir ou chorar? **

"_Um dia, quem irá me substituir será Mello ou Near"_. Aquilo ecoava na cabeça de Mello.

L havia dito que Mello poderia sucedê-lo. L havia dito, ainda que implicitamente, que Mello se parecia com ele o suficiente para ser seu sucessor.

Mas Near também parecia.

Mello não sabia se ria ou chorava.


	17. Cuidado com o que deseja

Capítulo XVI – Cuidado com o que deseja

**Capítulo XVI – Cuidado com o que deseja. **

Um dia, Mello estava entediado.

Um garoto no auge dos seus quinze anos, num orfanato, sem absolutamente nada para fazer. Ele tinha razão em estar entediado.

- Sabe... – Começou.

- O que? – Matt perguntou, jogando seu gameboy, para tentar fazer o tédio passar.

- Eu queria que alguém morresse, só para a gente ter algo para fazer.

No dia seguinte, Mello aprendeu que deveria ter cuidado com o que desejava.


	18. Justiça morta

**Capítulo XVII – Justiça morta. **

- L morreu.

- MORREU? M... MAS COMO?! – Mello gritou, indo até Roger. – E-ele foi morto por Kira...? Foi isso?! – Perguntou, nervoso.

- Provavelmente...

Mello não agüentou e pegou Roger pelos ombros. Não podia acreditar. O único por quem nutria respeito, o único que o havia notado... Estava morto.

- ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE ELE PROMETEU MANDAR KIRA PARA A FORCA... E ACABOU SENDO MORTO POR KIRA?!

- Mello... – Murmurou Roger, assustado.

- Quem não ganha um jogo... Ou monta um quebra-cabeça... Não passa de um perdedor.

E foi aí que Mello lembrou de que não estava sozinho. Near estava lá. Soltou Roger, com uma pergunta martelando sua mente.

- E qual de nós L escolheu? Eu ou o Near?

Roger respondeu que L ainda não havia decidido. Roger sugeriu que Near e Mello trabalhassem juntos. Near achou uma boa idéia. Mello preferia morrer.

E Mello foi embora, só com duas certezas: Vingaria L e superaria Near.

Ele seria a não seria a nova justiça. A justiça estava morta... Ele só a vingaria.

**X**

**N/A: **Agora o bicho vai pegar, porque eu só havia escrito até esse capítulo... XD terek que voltar a escrever nessa fic. E não esperam mais capítulos, tipo, até o oitenta e pouco. Eu não vou me centrar muito no Caso Kira. Essa fic tem mais uns cinco ou uns dez capítulos, não sei... bem, é isso. E, como sempre, espero que a YKT esteja gostando!

P.S: Sim, eu tirei as falas do mangá... XD


	19. Certo e errado

**Capítulo XVIII – Certo e errado.**

Mello entrou na máfia para conseguir poder contra Kira. Enquanto isso, Near fundava a SPK, uma organização "limpa". Mas Mello não se importou.

Sempre seria assim, certo? Mello fazendo as coisas erradas e Near as certas?

Errado. Porque Near só quis pegar Kira pelo seu orgulho próprio. E Mello queria capturá-lo para vingar o único que respeitava. Para vingar L.


	20. Amor

**Capítulo XIX – Amor **

O nome dela era Halle.

Mas de que importava o nome dela? Os lábios dela tinham gosto de morango, o corpo dela cheirava a canela, a voz dela parecia chocolate meio-amargo e ela tinha olhos de fogo. E era isso que importava.

Halle era seu amor? Não, era seu escape.

(pelo menos era isso que ele queria pensar.)

**&**

**N/A: **Será que voltando com a Eterno, a YKT volta para mim?

(Sim, eu voltei, pessoal. Obrigada pelas reviews. Love you!)


	21. Traição

**Capítulo XX – Traição**

Não sacrificar os outros, somente a si mesmo.

Não era isso que ele deveria fazer? Não era isso que ele pregava? Era. Então por quê? Por que estava traindo seus próprios princípios? Não era traição explodir o local onde trabalhava, matando seus comparsas? Não era traição arriscar a vida de Soichiro Yagami? Arriscar sua própria vida, não era traição? Não estava traindo a memória de L?

- Matt, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Não era traição condenar seu melhor amigo a morte?


	22. Cicatriz

**Capítulo XXI – Cicatriz**

Tocou-a uma última vez. E tudo passou pela sua cabeça num borrão estranho, louco. Mãe, pai, bibliotecária, tiros, orfanato, Matt, Near, L, Kira, explosão, Halle, morte, morte, morte...

Morte, morte, morte. E agora? Agora era a sua morte. Ligou o carro. Correu. O carro bateu, o que era aquele fogo? Maldita Takada...

Perante a morte, sua cicatriz não era nada.

**&**

**N/A: **Exatamente. Eu estou pretendendo terminar a Eterno hoje.


	23. Limbo

**Capítulo XXII – Limbo**

Limbo era uma palavra engraçada. Limbo era um lugar engraçado. O nada.

- Oi, Matt.

- Hey. Cara, você tá me devendo uma. Eu morri por sua causa. – o ruivo cruzou os braços, mas não parecia estar com raiva.

Eles riram. Como nos velhos tempos.


	24. Epílogo – Marcas

**Epílogo – Marcas**

Mello não sabia, mas deixara suas marcas no mundo. A bibliotecária nunca se esquecera daquele garotinho. Várias garotas da Wammy's House nunca se esqueceram do loirinho estressado. Halle nunca se esqueceria do Mello. E ninguém no mundo poderia saber quem ele era, além de "o seqüestrador de Kiyomi Takada", mas os poucos que sabiam que ele fora um dos responsáveis pelo fim de Kira eram suficiente.

Mas a marca mais profunda seria a que Mello mais se orgulharia. A marca mais profunda faria Mello rir por horas e horas.

Near agora comia chocolate. E ele teria a eternidade para vangloriar-se por isso.

**&**

**N/A: **E assim eu encerro essa fic. Será que vocês gostaram desse final? Será que vocês gostaram de toda essa fic? Espero que sim. Espero que a YKT tenha gostado, do fundo do coração. Espero que você volte, porque eu estou sentindo muita falta de você. Espero que... sei lá. Eu espero muita coisa.


End file.
